Talk:Golden Egg
Created this article upon reading latest 'The Scribe' issue and finding a page for Chocolate Bunny already here. Name of the item may be different in the end though, so feel free to change it when it becomes known (if you manage to do it before I d, that is). fR0z3n.S0u1 06:52, 5 April 2007 (CDT) pic: image:godeneggonsnakedance.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:10, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I'll need to stock up one these. How hgh can you get your attributes now, counting this? Lunar Fortunes as well, Glyph of Elemental Power, blessings of the Gods... That's over 20 points to any one attribute (for Elementalists, at least). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:19, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::22 iirc — Skuld 16:20, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::Just reposting what I put in Talk:Chocolate Bunny: they seem to drop everywhere. Both me and my guild leader got one in pre, I have also got a Chocolate Bunny as well.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ebany Salmonderiel ( ) 16:21, 6 April 2007 (CDT). ::::22 also for blood/curse skills with Awaken the Blood, lunar/easter egg, blessing, +1/20 mod 66.65.34.242 22:38, 7 April 2007 (CDT) wow, since this works for anyone, can't we fill in the stats on nearly every single skill for their next highest attribute level? should this be organized or something? ~Avatarian 86 18:15, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :In the spirit of documentation, there's nothing wrong with doing the research for all these, of course. Only thing is, there's not much need for it, is all (aside from curious players who want to know how much damage Meteor Storm does at 22 Fire Magic). If some people want to get working on this, might as well; I believe you can set up a project page for it, to keep better track of who's checked what. Since most, if not all, skills use a linear progression, you probably wouldn't even need to check every skill in-game. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:52, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Have added "Untamed Pets" to the Acquisition list. Image http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:GoldeneggSWD.jpg This Was Droped from a Snow Wolf Lvl 5 in Anvil Rock. Would it be helpful to include a "best Place/method" to farm for eggs and bunnies ? Also is there any truth to the rumor that higher level monsters drop eggs more often? ~~Rud :I`m Doing Vermin farms and as in lucky weekend, they drop really often (about 5 egg/bunnies in run). Still don`t know about lvl-to-droprate, but Charrs aren`t good source of it. Someone should check Mist form ele farm in Elona Reach, I think minos are highest lvl monsters killed fast enough to make any sense. --DragonLord 09:50, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::I actually prefer to go to the Flame Temple Corridor during the special drop events, since the Charr there are so compact and I don't have to do much running to get to the next group. The Charr seem to have the same drop rate as any other monster, my wife and I generally get between 3-5 holiday drops each on a single clearing of the zone. -Coronus42 :::Droks trolls, dead in 30 seconds, drop 2 or 3 each time. - BeXor 15:14, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Should this and the bunnies be put in the Special Event Item category? -26matrices Treasure Hunter Title Anybody else feel it kinda ruins the title? I've gotten 30 points toward it on one character alone, this weekend. Spen 12:59, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :I do not feel it ruins the title at all, it´s an event that has a nice bonus to it. If you've found 30 eggs there's still 9970 eggs left before you can max that title anyway :) :I've been working on this title for a long time on my ritualist and I felt this was a well deserved break for me :) :(Soulflame 15:32, 8 April 2007 (CDT)) Did anybody test what happens if an egg drop assignment times out? i.e. does the treasure hunter title of the next player to then pickup the egg get upped by one? --BramStoker 19:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, he who picks it up get the point. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:23, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Wrong. If the assignment runs out, no points are awarded. I was farming the Slave Spirits and had 8 sitting on the ground as I wasn't picking anything up. By the time they were all dead, I only had 3 that were still assigned to me and I only got 3 points. --Rainith 21:11, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::With me, the points seemed to be awarded when the egg ''dropped, rather than when I picked it up. —Khudzlin 16:51, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::: I got the points only when I picked it up when I was farming. ---- Neoma 13:23, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I only received points when I picked them up. --Alphastream 15:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Should it be noted that this was the ONLY way to get Treasure Hunter in Pre? 193.90.59.204 21:51, 30 October 2007 (UTC) also PVE attributes Just wondering, would it increase PVE attributes (kurzick, luxon, asuran etc.) also ? -- -- ( talk ) 09:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :They aren't exactly attributes, but Title ranks. I doubt it will boost them, but it would surely be fun :) And seeing ANet has other malfunctions (thinks about yesterday, Aatxes dieing within 1.5 seconds. ) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:55, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, take a look at Signet of Illusions, that will also influence title ranks, although description only talks about 'attributes' -- -- ( talk ) 09:58, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, you got a point there... I'll check the next time I find an egg, if anyone hasn't beaten me to it. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:00, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I got my egg (Nolani ftw). It does not work on Sunspear nor Asuran skills. Sorry --- -- (s)talkpage 10:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::However, it DOES work if you use it to give yourself 17 illusion magic, then use SoI.--Gigathrash 02:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) 2008 Can someone confirm that these are NOT increasing Treasure Hunter title this year? Xira Arien 02:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) : They are absolutely increasing my PC's Treasure Hunter title. Just made the first level last night based solely on eggs. --Alphastream 02:54, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::My friend maxed treasure from eggs today, so GG whoever isn't getting points.-AmericanWrath//Talk 07:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just wrong, thought my Kilroy farmer wasn't getting any points in the title. Thx for confirming..my stupidity. Xira Arien 22:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) 2009 I have found a Golden Egg today 09:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, people have been farming them for hours by now.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Stop the presses! 05:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Primaries If you're W/N and use one will it give you 1 soul reaping? :3 Docta Jenkins 09:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, you can't put points into SR while you're a warrior. When you are W/N you can only see your warrior attributes and your non-primary necro attributes. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 13:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, it says all your attributes, and since a W/N doesn't have SR, it doesn't get +1. —Dr Ishmael 14:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lame. Docta Jenkins 02:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC)